


Неслучайный попутчик

by Rustor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Встреча в дороге может вести к чему-то большему, чем просто мимолётное знакомство.Или цикл-АУ, состоящий из драбблов, связанных между собой.





	1. Байк

Джеймс сидел на своём рюкзаке, прислонившись к дорожному ограждению. Чёртов серпантин выпил из него все силы, а до ближайшего города было ещё почти пятнадцать миль. Не самое большое расстояние, да по ровным калифорнийским дорогам, но сочетание солнца, недели без нормального сна и еды всухомятку делали своё дело.

Да и неплохо было бы починить руку, а то что-то стала заедать в плече, когда он пытался её поднять.

Рокот мотора, сперва приглушённый, но затем всё ближе, заставил поднять голову и посмотреть в том направлении, откуда шёл Джеймс. Судя по всему, байкер, да ещё и сорвиголова: так гнать на серпантине не каждый рискнёт.

«Не наехал бы на меня, не заметив», – мысли текли лениво, и Джеймс даже не встал, лишь подобрал под себя ноги.

Байкер его всё же заметил и легко затормозил прямо напротив. Кричаще-красный, с золотыми всполохами огня, байк выделялся даже формой. Джеймс, прищурившись, пытался понять, на что он больше похож, но терялся, потому что ни разу не видел ни подобную раму, похожую на раму от спортбайка, но с более длинным сидением, ни широкое заднее колесо, как у дрегстеров, но со странным перфорированным протектором. При желании на нём было можно даже уехать вдвоём, хотя, судя по рокоту мотора, скорость тот должен был развивать потрясающую.

Байк был восхитителен, как и ноги, что обхватывали его, скрытые за потёртой, удобной даже на вид кожей. Джеймс с удовольствием оценил и их длину, и узкие бёдра, и лишь затем перевёл взгляд на лицо, сиявшее усмешкой. Когда байкер успел снять шлем, оставалось загадкой.

«Меньше надо было пялиться на ноги», – укорил себя Джеймс и ответил на ухмылку приветливой улыбкой.

– Решил устроить пикник на обочине? – поинтересовался байкер.

– Было бы неплохо, хотя мой мешок совсем пуст.

– Что, даже никакой самой завалявшейся игрушки не найдётся?

– Ну, если только очень хорошо поискать, – Джеймс скопировал ухмылку и не выдержал, рассмеялся. Байкер откинулся на сиденье, легко удерживая своего «коня» ногами.

– В ближайший город или дальше?

– На самом деле в Эл-Эй.

– Хочешь развлечься?

– Скорее найти друга и поинтересоваться, каким ветром его туда занесло, – честно признался Джеймс. Байкер фыркнул и бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, от которого почему-то на мгновение стало жарко.

– Далековато отсюда, особенно если идти пешком.

– Я надеюсь добраться до ближайшей станции и дальше путешествовать с комфортом.

– А если я предложу забить на комфорт и домчать с ветерком, рискнёшь, солдат? – с любопытством спросил байкер, наклонив голову.

– Как ты?.. – растерянно начал Джеймс, но увидев, как байкер постучал себя по груди, рассмеялся. Жетоны проглядывали сквозь ворот рубашки, а он и не заметил. – А ты внимательный.

– Не жалуюсь.

– Сам-то рискнёшь посадить себе за спину незнакомца?

– Тони, – байкер невозмутимо протянул руку, и Джеймс фыркнул, вставая на ноги, чтобы пожать ладонь в мотоциклетной перчатке. Рукопожатие вышло крепким и уверенным.

– Баки.

– Звучит отвратительно, – Тони усмехнулся уголками губ. – Неужели ты откликаешься?

– Привычка за столько лет. Но можешь звать меня Джеймсом, раз тебе так не нравится.

– Как скажешь, _Джим_, – Тони намеренно выделил последнее слово, на что Джеймс лишь закатил глаза. – Вот и познакомились, так что спину я тебе могу доверить. Да и случись чего, в пятне на асфальте сложно будет распознать где из нас кто.

– Резонно, – согласно кивнул Джеймс и уставился в ответ на выжидающий взгляд. Хотелось согласиться, и не потому, что он устал или ему понравился Тони. Хотя, чёрт побери, мужик был красив, и просто смотреть на него уже граничило с наслаждением. А тут ещё и байк. Но дело было в другом. В том, как разливалось горячее в груди от одной мысли о том, что _может_ произойти, если он рискнёт и поедет дальше с Тони.

Ему не предлагали ничего, кроме доставки, но предвкушение уже затапливало с головой, он видел его отголоски в глазах Тони, и чёрт, это и правда самый странный и ненавязчивый флирт в его жизни. Ещё более странный от того, что флиртуют с ним.

– Если что… – начал было Джеймс, но Тони отмахнулся от него и протянул свой шлем. Себе он уже приготовил очки, и Джеймс решил не спорить. Хотя бы до того момента, как они не доберутся до первого города.

– Забей, – посоветовал он.

– Только не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, – хмыкнул Джеймс и надел шлем, устраиваясь на байке позади Тони, так близко, что между ними было невозможно просунуть руку. От тела шёл ровный жар, но он совершенно не раздражал, хотя калифорнийское солнце всё ещё палило, как и пять минут назад.

– Любимая фраза, – рассмеялся Тони и наклонился вперёд, к рулю, увлекая за собой и Джеймса. – Держись крепче.

Байк рванул с места так быстро, словно и не заметив двойного веса. Ветер засвистел в ушах, и, несмотря на излишнюю близость, неудобное положение, от которого потом начнёт ломить в теле, это было лучшее, что с Джеймсом произошло за последний месяц.  
Всё ещё только начиналось.


	2. Ремонт

– Да ты просто сокровище, – выдохнул Тони, оглаживая его искусственную руку таким взглядом, что Джеймсу на миг стало неловко.

– Если хочешь, могу её снять и оставить вас наедине, – предложил он с усмешкой. Серьёзно, этот мужик ещё больший псих, чем ему казалось. Хотя они знакомы всего несколько часов, Тони не переставал удивлять.

– Это лишнее, хотя нет, сними, у тебя подшипник там полетел, я даже отсюда слышу этот стук, – велел Тони и полез за прихваченными инструментами. Как оказалось, в его байке был припрятан небольшой ящик, в котором было много полезного. Джеймс закатил глаза и начал отсоединять руку, постепенно отщёлкивая все крепления. Он привык к этому: протез приходилось снимать на ночь, иначе он мешал спать, но уж лучше так, чем вовсе без него.

Впрочем, Тони явно имел другое мнение, и чем дольше Джеймс возился с рукой, тем выше поднимались его брови.

– Нет, я, конечно, не ожидал шедевра от бюджетных протезов, но серьёзно, это же каменный век. Как у тебя плечо не отваливается таскать её, она же ещё и тяжёлая?

– Ну, моя спина периодически пытается выразить своё недовольство, но я справляюсь, – Джеймс пожал плечами и отдал руку. Мышцы тут же заныли, сбросив с себя осточертевший груз. Обычно бывало легче, но поездка на байке лишь добавила дискомфорта, хотя уже сейчас он наслаждался номером люкс в прибрежном городке, где они остановились на ночь.

– Надо будет заняться этим вопросом, – пробормотал себе под нос Тони и огладил его руку кончиками пальцев. Так нежно, словно перед ним нечто ультрасовременное, а не устаревшая модель, которую он только что ругал.

– Неужели у тебя даже подшипник здесь есть? – спросил Джеймс просто для того, чтобы себя чем-то занять. Хотя смотреть, с каким увлечением расковыривают его руку, было интересно, но с Тони хотелось и поговорить.

– Нет, но его через час подвезут. Я заказал, когда мы были на заправке, и если не обманут, к утру будешь как новенький.

– И когда только успел… Стой, так ты уже тогда понял, что у меня протез? Я же не снимал рубашку.

– Одно плечо выше второго, да и звук, когда ты садился, был характерен, – Тони смахнул рукой упавшую на лоб прядь и снова склонился над протезом.

– Ты невероятен, ты знаешь это? – честно сказал Джеймс.

– Обычно люди предпочитают слово «невыносим», но спасибо, приятно слышать, – усмехнулся Тони.

Джеймс покачал головой, но не стал ничего говорить. Он мог понять, почему люди не выдерживали Тони, ведь этот ураган в человеческом обличие сметал всё на своём пути. Сам Джеймс сейчас просто крутился вокруг него, подхваченный потоком, с восторгом наблюдая, что Тони ещё может предложить. Явно гениальный механик – видно, что байк – его личное творение – абсолютно сумасшедший тип, готовый остаться в соседних комнатах с человеком, которого едва знает. Чем дольше Джеймс за ним наблюдал, тем больше понимал, что забыть такого не получится.

И это приключение явно отправится в копилку самых лучших в его жизни.

– Знаешь, у меня тут возникла одна идея, – Джеймс вынырнул из своих мыслей и посмотрел на Тони, вдруг отложившего протез в сторону и теперь рассеянно крутившего в руках отвёртку. – Я, конечно, ни разу не сталкивался с бионикой, но это не проблема. Хочешь, могу тебе сделать новый протез? Это будет прототип, так что особо не рассчитывай на что-то невероятное. Но всяко лучше твоей древности.

У Джеймса перехватило дыхание как от предложения, так и от тона, каким говорил Тони. Чуть неуверенным, словно тот сомневался, что Джеймс согласится. Хотя от таких предложений не отказываются. Даже если ему придётся продаться в рабство.

– Мне нечем тебе отплатить, – Джеймс стиснул зубы, давя рвущиеся наружу слова согласия.

– Да боже мой, – Тони закатил глаза. – Кто-то говорил об оплате? Да и потом, прежде чем ввязываться в модернизацию оснащения ветеранов войны протезами, я должен иметь на руках хотя бы прототип, иначе Пеппер меня убьёт. Она вообще негативно относится к убыточным проектам, так что мне надо постараться. Зато с тобой я смогу сразу же откалибровать протез и устранить первоначальные баги. Просто тебе придётся проводить в моей мастерской много времени, а ты же собирался найти друга и…

– Где находится твоя мастерская?

– В Малибу. Я там живу.

– То есть, это близко к Эл-Эй? – уточнил Джеймс и увидел, как губы Тони расползаются в довольной улыбке.

– Совсем рядом, да ещё и по прямой дороге. То есть, ты согласен?

– Сложно отказаться от такого предложения, – Джеймс развёл одной рукой и улыбнулся так, что с непривычки свело скулы. Он давно не улыбался так часто, как с Тони.

– Ты просто не понимаешь, во что ввязываешься. Меня не случайно называют невыносимым.

– Куда более невыносимым, чем война?

– Ну, я продавец смерти, так что тут сложно сказать, что хуже, – спокойно сказал Тони, и тут у Джеймса щёлкнуло в голове. Он подался вперёд, вглядываясь в нахмурившееся от его движения лицо Тони, и выдохнул, ошеломлённый свалившимся озарением:

– Ты – Тони Старк?!

– Что, так ты… – начал было Тони и тут же согнулся от хохота. – Чёрт, серьёзно, ты не узнал меня? Я бы почувствовал себя обиженным, если бы это не было так забавно!

– Я вот чувствую себя идиотом, – Джеймс прикрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь скрыть запылавшие щёки.

– Поверь, не ты один, – уверил его Тони, всё ещё посмеиваясь. – Я ведь был искренне уверен, что ты в курсе. Ну, так что, не передумал?

Джеймс посмотрел на Тони, с его лихой мальчишеской улыбкой, на протянутую руку, перемазанную машинным маслом, и понял, что пропал. Где та точка отсчёта, с которой всё началось, было ли виновато это уникальное предложение, или было поздно ещё с того момента, как он залип на этих шикарных бёдрах? Неважно.

– Я только за, – ответил он, переплетая их пальцы в уверенном и долгом рукопожатии.

Одно безумство, записавшись в армию, он уже совершил, так почему бы не продолжить традицию?

– Будет весело, – искренне сказал Тони, не торопясь убирать руку.

Джеймс был с ним полностью согласен.


	3. Ключи

Джеймс и правда поселился в доме Тони Старка и жил там уже неделю. За это время он успел перезнакомиться, кажется, со всеми близкими людьми и не очень людьми, что окружали Тони. Начиная от ДЖАРВИСа со сворой нелепых, но таких забавных роботов, и заканчивая Пеппер.

Мисс Поттс была, без преувеличения, прекрасна, и Джеймс ещё несколько дней ходил оглушённый, пытаясь уместить в своей голове это рыжеволосое сокровище и дружеское отношение Тони. Сам Тони только веселился, глядя на вопрос, написанный, кажется, у него прямо на лбу, но ничего не пояснял. Как не пояснял и Роуди, оказавшийся полковником и отличным парнем, с кем они понимали друг друга с полуслова.

Всё оказалось не так страшно, кроме сроков, и за эту неделю Джеймс понял, что он и правда будет проводить в доме Тони очень много времени. Потому что тот, сняв с него параметры, зарылся в научные статьи по бионике и до сих пор из них не вылез.

Самому Джеймсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как исследовать дом, вспоминать уже подзабытые навыки готовки и купаться в море. Жаль, что старый протез приходилось оставлять в своей комнате, он явно был не приспособлен для таких развлечений. Но всё быстро приелось, да и Стив, живущий сейчас в Эл-Эй, с радостью ждал встречи.

Оставалось выяснить, как отсюда можно добраться до города, если это вообще возможно. Никаких автобусов рядом, разумеется, не ходило.

Тони нашёлся в мастерской и, судя по его красным глазам, спал он в последний раз хорошо если вчера. На появление Джеймса он отреагировал только тогда, когда Джеймс постучал по столу, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Что такое? Только не говори, что тебя прислала Пеппер, я не собираюсь идти ни на какое собрание акционеров, это скучно, а у меня работа.

– Насколько я помню объяснения мисс Поттс, оно закончилось ещё вчера, – усмехнулся Джеймс и прислонился к столу, оказываясь рядом с Тони довольно близко. Не касаясь его, разумеется, но позволяя себе чуть-чуть вторгнуться в его личное пространство.

– Правда? – удивился Тони и на мгновение сжал переносицу. – Чёрт, кажется, я потерялся во днях. ДЖАРВИС, сделай пометку, на чём я остановился и сверни всё.

– Как скажете, сэр, – раздался прохладный голос ИИ.

– Так что ты хотел? – Тони перевёл на него взгляд и улыбнулся. – О, выглядишь гораздо лучше. Кажется, калифорнийские пляжи превращают тебя в красавчика.

– Я никогда не жаловался на внешность, – отбрил Джеймс, копируя улыбку. – Я хотел спросить, как отсюда можно добраться до Эл-Эй? Мой друг нашёлся и жаждет встретиться. Я в последний раз видел его ещё до армии, так что.

Джеймс пожал плечами и с разгоравшимся весельем наблюдал, как Тони в раздражении хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Проклятье, совсем забыл! Я же хотел дать тебе ключи, чтобы ты мог спокойно добраться, куда тебе нужно. Так ты что, так и сидел здесь сиднем всю…

– Неделю? – подсказал ему Джеймс и расхохотался в ответ на искренний ужас на лице Тони.

– Кошмар, – сказал тот, наконец. – Я ужасный хозяин. ДЖАРВИС, почему не последил?

– Вы не давали таких приказаний, сэр. На будущее учту.

– Уж пожалуйста, – хмыкнул Тони и потянулся к листу бумаги, который лежал на столе. Оторвав от него клочок бумаги, он быстро набросал набор из шести цифр карандашом и протянул Джеймсу. – Держи, это код от входной двери. На самом деле ДЖАРВИС и так пустит тебя в любой момент, но уже бывали случаи, когда его взламывали или накрывался генератор, и приходилось входить по-старинке, вручную

– А замки не обесточатся? – удивился Джеймс.

– У них автономное питание, – отмахнулся Тони. – И не смотри на меня так, я не фанатик громадных гремящих связок, что бы ты там не думал. Только коды и цифры.

– Как скажешь, – мягко улыбнулся Джеймс, пряча бумажку в карман джинсов.

– А насчёт транспорта, гараж открыт в любое время, бери машину или байк, и вперёд. Права, насколько я помню из твоей биографии, ведь у тебя есть? Ну, вот и отлично.

Даже уставший, Тони не мог сидеть спокойно, строчил словами как из пулемёта, перебирал наброски, понятные лишь ему самому и сиял. Джеймс любовался его открытым подвижным лицом с яркими эмоциями, от которых иногда перехватывало дыхание.

Ощущение, что он соприкоснулся с чудом, возникшее ещё в первый момент встречи, с каждым днём только усиливалось.

– И что ты позволишь мне взять из своего автопарка? – тихо спросил он, радуясь, что в голос не прокралась хрипотца. Взгляд Тони стал задумчивым, а после приобрёл уже знакомое лукавство:

– Зависит от того, что ты хочешь.

– Не очертишь границы?

– Предпочту положиться на твой вкус.

Джеймс сглотнул и встал. В джинсах становилось тесновато, потому что слова, сказанные совершенно обычным тоном, были настолько двусмысленны, что кружилась голова.

– Тогда я пошёл выбирать, – хрипотца, чтоб её, всё-таки прорвалась, и взгляд Тони на мгновение затуманился.

– Экспериментируй, солдат, – сказал он Джеймсу вслед.

Сам Джеймс немного деревянно кивнул и поспешил к выходу. Мысли сейчас крутились отнюдь не вокруг всех тех прекрасных машин, что он видел в первый день в доме.

Оставалось надеяться, что и у Тони тоже.


	4. Бар

Малыш Стиви ждал его в тихом, но уютном баре на окраине Эл-Эй, и, невероятно, даже пил что-то алкогольное. При виде Джеймса его лицо расползлось в широченной улыбке, и он порывисто встал, сжимая в крепких объятиях.

– Баки! Я знал, что выдержишь эту мясорубку.

– А я знал, что ты ниже, – выдавил из себя Джеймс, с недоверием ощущая под своими руками не хлюпика-Стива с его анорексичной худобой, но хорошо накачанного парня, сравнимого мышцами с ним. Чёрт возьми, ну он-то хотя бы был в армии, а что произошло со Стивом?

– Стив, серьёзно, что с тобой случилось?

– Всего лишь влюбился, – хмыкнул тот и наконец-то выпустил его из объятий. – Как видишь, любовь исцеляет и не такие недуги.

Джеймс почувствовал, как брови невольно лезут вверх, и, глядя на его удивление, Стив довольно расхохотался.

– Долго репетировал?

– С того самого момента, как сам впервые увидел себя в зеркале. Хотя я не сильно и соврал. Если бы не моя безнадёжная влюблённость, я бы ни за что не рискнул.

– Давай ты расскажешь с самого начала, – Баки получил свою кружку Гиннеса и, обхватив её руками, приготовился слушать.

Как оказалось, Стив умудрился влюбиться в девушку, работавшую секретарём в одном из учебных заведений, куда так рвался Стив. Он рассудил, что раз уж его не взяли в армию, то может он сгодится в полиции, но просчитался. Физическая форма требовалась и там, и там, и ему в очередной раз дали от ворот поворот. Но ради возможности увидеть прекрасные глаза незнакомки, он решился на экспериментальную операцию по исправлению ошибок в генетическом коде.

Результат превзошёл все ожидания, позволив не задыхаться и не падать после десятого отжимания, а постепенно увеличивать нагрузку. И это дало результат.

А уж зная упрямство Стива…

– Значит, ты теперь полицейский? – спросил Джеймс со слабой улыбкой. Он был рад за друга, очень, но привыкнуть к его обновлённому внешнему виду было не так-то просто.

– Да, я решил, что здесь принесу больше пользы, чем в армии. Да и Пегги отрицательно отнеслась к моей идее броситься за тобой в горячую точку.

– Так вы всё-таки вместе?

– Да, хотя это полностью её заслуга, – смущённо улыбнулся Стив. – Я бы ни за что не подошёл сам, особенно после операции. Сам знаешь, не все любят гмо, тем более Пегги меня видела ещё больным и запомнила.

– Тоже мне, картошка с исправлениями, – закатил глаза Джеймс. – Но если серьёзно, парень, я чертовски за тебя рад. Девушки, способные тебя переупрямить, на дороге не валяются.

– Это точно, – глаза Стива подёрнулись мечтательной дымкой. – Однажды Пегги меня чуть не пристрелила. Благо вовремя прикрылся новым бронежилетом, что нам поставили из Старк Индастриз. Хороший, кстати, всю обойму выдержал.

Джеймс приподнял брови, но решил не спрашивать, откуда у простой секретарши было оружие и доступ в полицейский участок. И так понятно, что в истории Стива не всё было так легко и просто, как он говорил.

Ничего, у них ещё будет время рассказать друг другу всё, что они пропустили за те годы, что не виделись.

– К слову о Старке, – Джеймс неловко замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. – Видишь ли, мы тут с ним случайно пересеклись, пока я добирался до Эл-Эй, и в итоге он взялся делать для меня протез.

– Что? – глаза Стива изумлённо расширились. – Ты серьёзно?

– Более чем, – Джеймс слабо улыбнулся. – Так что если вдруг понадоблюсь, я временно обитаю в Малибу.

Стив прищурился, как и раньше, прекрасно читая между строк.

– Баки, ты же с ним не?..

– Всё сложно, – помолчав, сказал Джеймс. – Мы с ним не спали, но если бы он предложил, то…

– То ты бы уж точно не отказался, – со вздохом закончил Стив и покраснел.

Джеймс с проснувшимся весельем наблюдал за его малиновыми щеками и понимал, что даже наличие девушки не вытравили из него романтика прошлого века. Хоть что-то в этом мире осталось неизменным.

– Но он не предлагает? – справился с собой Стив.

– Я не спрашивал, – спокойно ответил Джеймс.

– Это на тебя не похоже.

– Ну, ты вон как подрос, а я решил немного остепениться. Мы друг друга стоим, как считаешь?

– Ну, если под остепениться ты подразумеваешь то, что умудрился запасть на самого скандально известного парня Америки, то да, – ухмыльнулся Стив.

– Иди ты к чёрту, сопляк, – Джеймс довольно расхохотался, чувствуя, как на душе стало легче.

– Сам туда иди, идиот, – привычно ответил Стив, и это лучше всего остального доказало, что несмотря на то, как они изменились, их дружба осталась прежней. – Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать?

Джеймс кивнул и переплёл их пальцы в рукопожатии. Он знал и был готов предложить то же самое в ответ.


	5. Сахар

Дубина подъехал почти вплотную и расстроено ткнулся тем, что ему заменяло голову, в бок. Джеймс привычно похлопал его по гладкой поверхности, отмечая про себя, что тот снова был весь в копоти. А это значит, что Тони так и продолжил свои огнеопасные эксперименты.

– Хочешь сказать, что он всё ещё в мастерской? – спросил Джеймс у Дубины. Тот обвинительно засвистел и закивал. – Интересно, когда он в последний раз ел… Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю, что давно. Значит, ты не выдержал и ушёл оттуда?

В свисте, издаваемом Дубиной, отчётливо слышалось возмущение.

– О, так он снова тебя выгнал, назвав бесполезным? – Джеймс покачал головой и прищурился. – Не волнуйся, Дубина, я знаю, как нам поступить. Ты лучше спрячься, а я пойду выманивать Тони на кофе.

Джеймс решительно направился на кухню, а Дубина вопросительно засвистел ему в спину, потерянно мотая длинной шеей из стороны в сторону.

Месть за робота, а если точнее, просто урок для Тони в назидание, назревал в голове уже давно. Обычно Джеймс и сам не одобрял посягательство на святая святых, в данном случае кофе, но иногда, он считал, всё же было можно.

– Вы уверены, сэр, что это хорошая идея? – вкрадчиво спросил у него ДЖАРВИС, когда Джеймс решительно добавил четвёртую ложку сахара в свежесваренный кофе.

– Ну, если после такого он не отвлечётся, чтобы меня убить, то я не знаю, как ещё можно вытащить его из мастерской, кроме как просто вырубив.

– Идея, при всей своей самоубийственности, всё же не лишена прелести, – одобрил ДЖАРВИС, и Джеймс понимающе улыбнулся. Он уже не удивлялся тому, что общается с роботами как с живыми людьми.

В конце концов, он жил в доме Тони, а здесь всё, решительно всё, даже душ в его спальне, обладал своим характером.

Что уж говорить про то, что вышло из-под рук самого Тони.

Подхватив кружки с кофе – себе и Тони – Джеймс направился в мастерскую. Дубины не было, он, как послушный мальчик, и правда спрятался где-то в глубинах дома. ДЖАРВИС услужливо открывал перед ним все двери, и Джеймс быстро добрался до места.

В мастерской пахло гарью и палёным пластиком. Тони что-то паял, склонившись к столу так низко, что у Джеймса от одного взгляда на него заныла спина. Привычно всколоченный, в растянутой майке, Тони ничуть не напоминал того щёголя, что был верхом на байке в день их встречи.

Но видеть его таким было даже лучше. По-крайней мере сердце привычно сбивалось с ритма и начинало стучать сильнее.

– Я принёс тебе кофе, – Джеймс поставил кружку с ужасающим даже для него количеством сахара на стол, следя за тем, чтобы Тони случайно не смахнул её локтём. Сам он отошёл подальше, но не сел, а просто прислонился к столу, чтобы было пространство для манёвра. Он не исключал того, что после первого глотка кружка полетит в него, и всё закончится тем, что они будут носиться, как дети, швыряясь подушками вместо снарядов. Один раз Джеймс уже довёл Тони до такого, и мисс Поттс полчаса хохотала, застав их за этим.

Тогда они с удовольствием прервались, потому что в комнате, разделенной диваном и перевёрнутым столом, установился паритет, а ленивое перекидывание подушками не сошло на нет только из принципов.

– Спасибо, – невнятно пробормотал Тони больше на автомате, и Джеймс не смог сдержать улыбки. Отпив из своей кружки, он с удивлением обнаружил, что в мыслях о Тони совсем забыл положить сахар себе, и кофе разлился по языку насыщенной горечью.

Впрочем, в последнее время он даже привык. Чёрный, без единой крупицы сахара, кофе прочно ассоциировался у него с Тони, и ощущать этот вкус было до странности интимно.

Джеймс снова отхлебнул горячий, ещё не успевший остыть кофе и расслабился, ведя мысленный отсчёт оставшихся минут спокойствия до нового взрыва. Впрочем, чем скорее Тони обратит на него внимание, тем лучше.

Всё-таки он терпеть не мог делиться. Даже если это были просто проекты.


	6. Мурашки

– Это ещё не образец, на самом деле, – Тони пожал плечами и задумался, подбирая сравнение. – Ну скажем… Как выточить колодку для сапог. Черновая работа.

– Я понял, – мягко сказал Джеймс и уверенно улыбнулся, хотя ничего подобного он сам не чувствовал. То ли ему передалась нервозность Тони – хотя ему-то чего нервничать? – то ли виновато было то, что в его личное пространство сейчас войдут настолько близко, что держать себя в руках станет в разы сложнее. Но он и сам был как на иголках.

А Тони ничуть не помогал.

– Снимай футболку, – сосредоточенно велел Тони, и Джеймс покорно потянул за ворот, оголяясь. Хотелось поёжиться от внимательного взгляда и одновременно расправить как можно шире плечи. Вернее, одно, другое без протеза и защитной пластины представляло собою отвратительное зрелище.

Он услышал, как Тони коротко втянул в себя воздух и со свистом выпустил его. Глаза так и норовили подсмотреть за выражением его лица, поэтому Джеймс просто закрыл их, полагаясь больше на ощущения, чем на зрение.

Стало хуже.

– Я начинаю подсоединение. Скажешь, если почувствует боль или любой дискомфорт. Чем подробнее, тем лучше, мне нужно понимать, как происходит сам процесс.

Джеймс кивнул и услышал, как Тони взял в руки щёлкнувший сочленениями протез. Хотя, его нельзя было даже назвать протезом, так, пара шарниров, больше напоминавших кость, чем полноценную руку. До всего остального было ещё далеко.

И лишь глубоко в своих мыслях Джеймс позволял себе признать, что рад столь долгому сроку.

Сначала он почувствовал, как шеи коснулся тёплый выдох, затем, как горячие пальцы скользнули по его плечу, надавливая на самом деле с силой, но ощущалось это из-за шрамов едва-едва. По позвоночнику разлилось горячее, рассылая по всему телу покалывающую волну, и Джеймс чудом удержался и не вздрогнул.

Тони сосредоточенно возился с его плечом, делая первоначальную подгонку всех проводов и нервов, благодаря которым рука станет выполнять команды мозга, а Джеймс дышал через раз. Он не чувствовал боли, он вообще мало обращал внимания на то, о чём его просили. Потому что тело _реагировало_ на прикосновения, и это было хуже всего.

За закрытыми веками, отрезанный от реальности, Джеймс легко мог себе представить увлечённое лицо Тони, то, с каким воодушевлением тот возится с его рукой, и не мог не представлять, что всё это направлено не на проект, а на него самого. Что всё это внимание, чистое и концентрированное, ему одному.

Волны мурашек проходили по телу от каждого тёплого выдоха в шею, и хотелось сжать живую руку в кулак, болью прогоняя возбуждение, но Джеймс понимал – нельзя. Тони не поймёт, сочтёт, что ему больно от его действий, а то и вовсе куда пристальнее обратит на него внимание, заметив то, что не стоит замечать.

Джеймса разрывало на части от желания, чтобы Тони увидел, и чтобы тот не замечал.

Тони ругнулся себе под нос, и Джеймс моментально распахнул глаза, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось. И буквально провалился в чёрный взгляд расплывшегося во всю радужку зрачка. Тяжёлый и жадный, от которого моментально пересохло во рту, а язык сам скользнул по губам, снимая фантомное ощущение.

Руку прошила короткая и острая боль, словно через тело пропустили разряд тока, и искусственная рука дёрнулась, сжимаясь в кулак. Тони моментально переключился на неё, отрывисто отдавая команды, и Джеймс послушно их выполнял, позволяя моменту уйти безвозвратно.

Рука слушалась его, не идеально, но куда лучше прежней.

Больше на Тони Джеймс не смотрел, зная, что не увидит того тягучего взгляда, от которого его словно перемололо в пыль, а затем слепило заново. Он не хотел расстраиваться из-за этого.


	7. Как дома

Джеймс дремал под ровный гул новостей, которые слушал Тони, и ему было хорошо. Всеми правдами и неправдами ему удалось выманить того из мастерской на запах еды, а после уговорить если не спать, то хотя бы потупить несколько часов перед телевизором. Впрочем, ход оказался ловушкой, потому что вырубило самого Джеймса.

Ровный перестук каблуков вырвал из полусна, но открывать глаза не хотелось. Он знал, что это мисс Поттс, и уже научился не вытягиваться перед ней в струну при каждой встрече. Та начинала возмущаться и требовать к себе менее формального отношения, но Джеймс видел, что подобное уважение к ней – льстило. А что может быть более святым, чем порадовать прекрасную даму?

И он надеялся, что ни Тони, ни мисс Поттс не будут против, если он ещё подремлет под их разговор.

– Тони! – возглас мисс Поттс разнёсся по комнате. – Или ты сейчас же…

– Потише, – негромкий голос Тони оборвал её привычный укоряющий монолог, и следующую свою фразу она произнесла почти шёпотом. Даже каблуки перестали стучать об пол.

– Ох, прости, я не заметила. Может, перейдём в другую комнату? Не будем мешать Джеймсу отдыхать.

– Если мы не будем кричать, то не думаю, что он проснётся, – отозвался Тони так же тихо. – Он умудрился заснуть под боевик со взрывами и перестрелками.

– О, я тебя знаю, – голос мисс Поттс окончательно переместился и раздался из того же угла, где сидел Тони. – Ты просто используешь его как щит, чтобы я не устроила тебе очередную головомойку.

– Пеппер, дорогая, даже в такой ситуации ты сумеешь доказать мне, что я в очередной раз виноват. Твоё величие от этого не пострадает.

Джеймс снова плыл на волнах дрёмы, почти не прислушиваясь к разговору Тони и мисс Поттс, улавливая лишь их интонации. Такие привычные и уютные, неизменные во все времена. В груди разливалось тепло от одной мысли о том, что они оба доверяют ему настолько, что могут обсуждать важные дела компании в его присутствии, и даже больше. Они оба заботятся о его благополучии.

Тихий переливистый смех мисс Поттс снова вырвал его из дрёмы, но он не успел пошевелиться, как услышал привычный гул механизма Лапы-Растяпы. Почти сразу же на него положили плед, хотя в комнате было тепло, и это было совершенно лишним.

– Какая трогательная забота.

– Ну, они считают его своим, – отозвался Тони, и Джеймс не услышал в его голосе отрицания. Только одобрение.

Стало трудно дышать, и чтобы избавиться от вдруг возникшего кома в горле, он свернулся калачиком, укутываясь в плед по самые уши.

Джеймс впервые за последние годы почувствовал себя там, где уже и не надеялся.

Он был дома.


	8. Предательство

– ДЖАРВИС, свет! – Тони рявкнул во всё горло, но это единственное, на что он был способен в таком состоянии. Упакованный в одеяло как пленник в одном старом фильме в ковёр, он мог лишь смотреть в потолок и ждать, когда его освободят.

– Сэр, что-то случилось? – невозмутимо ответил ДЖАРВИС, заставляя светильники включиться и постепенно набрать интенсивность.

– Случилось! Кто-то вырубил меня и спеленал как младенца. У меня проект, чёрт возьми!

– Но сэр, вы вырубились сами, – педантично поправил ДЖАРВИС, и в его голосе слышалась укоризна. Тони явно перестарался при его создании, это уже напоминало не ИИ, а самого настоящего дворецкого.

Так и до восстания машин недалеко.

– Без разницы, – Тони сбавил тон и попытался пошевелить руками. Нигде ничего не пережимало, так что угрозы жизни не было, но он и правда напоминал себе большую толстую, а, главное, неповоротливую гусеницу. – Просто позови кого-нибудь, кто меня освободит.

– Простите, сэр, но сейчас ночь и все уже спят. Думаю, это подождёт до утра.

Тони на несколько секунд потерял дар речи.

– Тогда Дубина или Лапа-Растяпа. Им-то сон не нужен!

– Как сообщники преступления они не рискнут показаться вам на глаза в ближайшие часы. Простите, но я ничем не могу помочь.

– ДЖАРВИС.

– Да, сэр?

– Ты знаешь, как это называется?

– Просветите меня, сэр, – Тони могло послышаться, но он, чёрт возьми, был готов поклясться своей любимой отвёрткой, что в голосе ДЖАРВИСа звучала ирония.

– Предательством меня, любимого, – сердито сказал он и снова дрыгнул ногами. – У меня проект!

– Вам рекомендован восьмичасовой оздоровительный сон, после чего контрастный душ и питательный завтрак. Мистер Барнс ответственно подошёл к данному вопросу.

– Сообщники, – проворчал Тони и вздохнул. Глаза и правда слипались, а тело было вялым, ничуть не освежившись парой часов сна. Может, все они и были правы, но надо же иметь совесть!

– Сэр, хотите раскрою вам один секрет? – поинтересовался ДЖАРВИС, и Тони заинтригованно приоткрыл один глаз, невесть когда успевший закрыться.

– Ну?

– На завтрак точно будут блинчики.

– От Джима?

– От него.

Рот моментально наполнился слюной и последние жалкие попытки сопротивления увяли на корню.

– Уговорили, предатели, – вздохнул Тони и устроился поудобнее, готовясь снова заснуть. ДЖАРВИС так же мягко выключил свет.


	9. Берега

Джеймс услышал голоса ещё в коридоре и оторвался от книги, чтобы посмотреть на пришедших. Один из них точно был Тони, а вот голос второго он не узнавал. Впрочем, в голове разом стало пусто, и несколько секунд Джеймс просто откровенно пялился, прежде чем сумел опомниться и взять себя в руки.

Потому что чёртов Тони был в чёртовом костюме, и это … На вылет.

Кто бы мог подумать, что ему так идёт серый цвет, с броской красной рубашкой, проглядывавшей в вороте и рукавах. Галстук был туго затянут, и всё, даже стрелки на брюках или, о боже, запонки буквально кричали, что Тони Старк в своём костюме как в броне. Но даже от этого перехватывало дыхание, и Джеймс старательно отвёл глаза, предпочитая вернуться к книге, но у него не получилось.

Хотя виной тут была не его по-юношески пылкая влюблённость, а интонации. Тони кусался. Словами.

Джеймс вслушивался в хлёсткие интонации и старательно не смотрел на ледяные улыбки, что источал Тони с той же щедростью, с которой расшвыривал своё состояние на благотворительность. От этого ныло сердце, потому что в этой битве он, солдат, ничем не может помочь, только помешать, и возможно само его присутствие в этом доме сейчас было лишним. Но встать с места и уйти было бы ещё хуже, так бы он точно привлёк к себе внимание, и потому Джеймс остался.

Чтобы продолжать вслушиваться в наполненные раздражением интонации гостя и всё более ядовитые реплики Тони.

Джеймс невидящим взглядом смотрел в книгу, забывая, что нужно листать страницы, и думал о том, что, несмотря на всю доброту Тони, они словно на разных берегах реки. Их миры были настолько разные, что потребуется невероятное количество времени, чтобы начать хотя бы понимать то, чем живёт другой.

Реальный мир – не сказка, где от поцелуя истинной любви решатся все проблемы. И даже такой человек, как Тони, порождавший скандалы с той же лёгкостью, что и свои гениальные творения, не свяжет свою жизнь с калеченным солдатом.

И в этом нет ничего плохого, это просто факт.

Гость уже ушёл, а Тони, раздражённо фыркая, уселся рядом и с возмущением рассказывал, что _этот тип_ посмел усомниться в том, что он, Тони, не сможет создать реактор на основе холодного синтеза.

Джеймс смотрел на ослабленный узел галстука, на запонки, валявшиеся на полу, и в очередной раз напомнил себе про берега и его место. Напомнил, зная, что это всё равно бесполезно, потому что несмотря ни на что, надежда всё ещё умирала последней.


	10. Обезвредить

Джеймс проснулся как от толчка и мягко сел на кровати. В доме было тихо, и лишь шёпот моря доносился из открытого окна. Он бесшумно поднялся и подошёл к столику, на котором оставил на ночь очередной прототип руки, кажется, шестой, уже успевший продержаться несколько дней, наполненных повседневными делами и даже лёгкой тренировкой. Впрочем, Джеймс всё равно боялся полноценно её нагружать, потому что ломалось всегда в непредсказуемых местах и не всегда без снопа искр.

Тони же в очередной раз ругался, удивлялся новому открытию, что человеческие руки, оказывается, могут гнуться _так_, и шёл совмещать анатомию и механику в новом прототипе.

Сейчас же всё было спокойно, и лишь интуиция шептала, что что-то происходит. И надо поторопиться.

– ДЖАРВИС, – собственный шёпот показался слишком громким, но в ответ не послышалось ни звука. Всегда откликавшийся с первых слогов, ДЖАРВИС молчал, и Джеймса окатило холодом. Вытащив наградной пистолет из сумки под кроватью, он лёгким шагом выскользнул в коридор.

Было темно, и если бы не панорамные окна, то продвигаться пришлось бы на ощупь и на память. А так тусклого света звёзд хватало, чтобы видеть, что творится в коридоре, и идти. Джеймс мягко ступал босыми ступнями и пытался услышать хоть что-то сквозь лихорадочно стучавшее сердце.

Потому что Тони, чёрт его дери, знал, что сегодня случится беда. Иначе почему его так настойчиво выпроваживали спать, а он, придурок, размякший от виски и несколько часов трёпа ни о чём, не понял.

Надо было остаться.

Первый тип в чёрной маске оказался на этаже, где располагалась мастерская Тони. Джеймс вышел на него сбоку, оставшись незамеченным до самого последнего момента. Осторожно положив обмякшее тело на пол, он позаимствовал ещё один пистолет и продолжил идти, на этот раз медленнее, хотя так и хотелось ускориться.

Но он знал, что спешка в таких делах только помешает. Оставалось лишь считать вдохи и контролировать мысли, набатом выбивавшие у него перед глазами всего одно слово: обезвредить.

Чего бы это не стоило.

Нападавших оказалось не так много, всего лишь шестеро. Хотя последний оказался тем ещё крепышом, и пока Джеймс пытался придушить его своей рукой, протез чуть не вырвали с мясом. Если бы не предусмотрительность Тони, неизвестно по какой причине не ставшего жёстко крепить руку к плечу, то Джеймс сейчас бы точно словил болевой шок.

Наконец, крепыш рухнул, и Джеймс с облегчением присел на корточки, хмуро думая о том, как будет оправдываться перед Тони за поломку. Голос за спиной едва не заставил его дёрнуться.

– Я бы справился и сам, – Тони стоял, так же босиком, как и Джеймс. Он был в одних джинсах, даже без майки, и Джеймс с усталой обречённостью смотрел на него снизу вверх, понимая, что мозг привычно отказывал перед накатывавшем возбуждением. А сейчас, на адреналине, оно прошило тело неожиданно остро.

– И забрал бы всё веселье себе? – хмыкнул Джеймс, не торопясь вставать, чтобы скрыть своё состояние.

– Ты сломал протез, – Тони дёрнул плечом, а потом потёр лицо свободной от пистолета рукой и с удивлением обнаружил на ладони кровь из ссадины на лбу. – Хотя чёрт бы с ним, тебе чуть не выдрали нерв. Ты хоть представляешь себе ту боль, которую?..

– Представляю, – ровно сказал Джеймс, и Тони осёкся от его тона. – Думаю, это будет сравнимо с тем, как я потерял руку.

– И всё же я бы справился и сам, – продолжил спустя паузу Тони, но уже ворчливо, без тех серьёзных ноток, что звучали в его голосе. – Хотя не могу сказать, что не получил удовольствие, видя, как ты вырубаешь этих чурбанов. Жаль, ДЖАРВИСа отключили, и записи не осталось.

– Что, наслаждался бы ею перед сном? – Джеймс осёкся, но было поздно, он успел ляпнуть, чего не следовало. Впрочем, Тони не ответил ни шуткой, ни улыбкой, лишь посмотрел и серьёзно сказал:

– Поверь, там было на что.

Джеймс задохнулся, глядя на голую спину Тони, как ходят влажные от пота лопатки, когда тот ёжился и шёл в мастерскую. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, и когда Тони будничным тоном позвал его чиниться, он пошёл, ведомый так же послушно, как и овечка на верёвке.

Перешагивая через ставших неважными нападавших, оказавшихся несколько больше шести


	11. Только через мой труп

– Джим, нет! – в голосе Тони звучала искренняя тревога и даже страх. Наверное, это было впервые, чтобы он слышал в нём столь яркие эмоции. Впрочем, даже встань тот на колени, Джеймс не собирался отступать.

– Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, – в голосе Тони послышались умоляющие нотки. Серьёзно, тот выглядел настолько несчастным, что знай он его чуть похуже – непременно бы купился.

– Могу и поступлю, – вилка не поддавалась, и Джеймс потихоньку расшатал её, вытаскивая из розетки. Сама кофемашина была тяжёлая, но посильная для одного человека.

Господи, что этот человек в неё прикрутил, что она теперь столько весит?..

– Ты не оставишь меня без кофе.

– Сегодня третий день, как ты безвылазно сидишь в мастерской.

– Тебе выдрали руку с мясом.

– Это не повод убиваться ради неё, – отрезал Джеймс и перехватил машину поудобнее, собираясь её вынести из мастерской к себе в комнату. Тони попытался шагнуть к нему, чтобы помешать, но следующие слова его остановили: – Только попробуй, и я уроню её на пол.

– В следующий раз буду прикручивать её к полу, – в сердцах бросил Тони, сдаваясь.

– Тогда я приду с отвёрткой, – Джеймс улыбнулся и пошёл вперёд. Тони хвостом последовал за ним, как призрак, стеная и заламывая руки.

– Тогда я сделаю нового неуловимого робота для подачи кофе.

– Только через мой труп.

– Вот именно поэтому я и работаю, чтобы у тебя его не было. В смысле, чтобы ты был жив и с рукой.

– И ты считаешь, что твой труп в процессе станет прекрасной заменой? – поинтересовался Джеймс, чувствуя, что плечи уже ноют от тяжести. Но очередной прототип держался отлично, нигде ничего не скрипело и не собиралось отваливаться от внеплановой нагрузки.

– Твоя забота ужасно трогательна, ты знаешь? – проворчал Тони, открывая перед ним дверь спальни.

– Как и твоя, – улыбнулся Джеймс, со стоном облегчения сгружая кофемашину. – А сейчас иди спать. Только в своей кровати, а не на коврике перед дверью!

Тони закатил глаза, бросил тоскливый взгляд на постель Джеймса и ушёл. Оставляя Джеймса с мыслью, что ещё один такой взгляд, и он бы предложил остаться.


	12. Напряжение

От Тони искрило. С каждой новой примеркой он выглядел более нервным, чем обычно, дёргался и вёл себя непривычно. Джеймс предпочитал молчать, потому что чувствовал – не стоит провоцировать вопросами. Лучше просто выполнять ставшие отрывистыми команды и не думать, что значит этот постепенно мрачнеющий взгляд.

В мастерской было уютно. Всё чаще Джеймс просто приходил сюда без повода, наблюдая за тем, как работает Тони, даже если это не относилось к протезу, а было сторонней идеей или новым заказом для компании. Они редко перекидывались словами, Тони с каким-то остервенением погружался в работу, но Джеймс чувствовал, что тот скорее забивает себя мелочами, чем реально занимается протезом.

Тот и так был готов. Не считая каких-то деталей, которые можно доработать потом, в спокойном темпе, или вовсе отдать это инженерам компании, протез ощущался как рука. Не живая, нет, Тони всё-таки не бог, но его механизмы творили чудеса, и рука не стала исключением. Прочная, лёгкая, сравнимая по весу с настоящей, она обладала потрясающей мелкой моторикой, и Джеймс впервые за последнее время ощутил себя полноценным.

Но применять её не хотелось. Потому что он понимал, что все эти финальные доводки – просто оттягивание того момента, когда Джеймсу придётся уйти. Тони выполнит своё обещание, и больше их ничего не будет связывать кроме этих месяцев, за которые Джеймс обрёл человека, ставшего настолько близким, что сравниться с ним мог лишь Стив. Но тот был лучшим другом, а Тони… Был просто Тони.

Потому Джеймс находился рядом с ним каждую свободную минуту и пытался понять, почему тот так поступает. Ладно бы ещё Джеймс был на его месте, в конце концов, кто тут влюблён до практически полной потери разума? Но что заставляет Тони, да, человека увлекающегося и яркого, цепляться за такого, как он. Ведь все те взгляды так и не переплавились во что-то ещё, потому что Джеймс не хотел рисковать, а тот словно ждал чего-то… Или тоже боялся.

Или Джеймс сейчас страдает хернёй, приписывая Тони то, что хочет видеть, а на самом деле тот просто перфекционист и не может довести до ума очередную идею.

– Меня пугает гримаса на твоём лице, – вдруг оборонил Тони, заставив Джеймса очнуться и посмотреть на него уже сфокусированным взглядом.

– Просто я слишком много думаю, – со вздохом сказал Джеймс, понимая, что это – правда.

– Мне надо знать, о чём?

– Не уверен.

– Ясно, – сказал Тони и что-то сделал с протезом, отчего вспыхнули искры. Джеймс сощурился, пытаясь вглядеться внимательнее во всё это хитросплетение проводов, что обычно скрывалось от взглядов под защитой металла, но Тони не дал ему это сделать. – Подай защитный щиток, раз уж ты здесь. Будь полезен. И не забудь очки для себя, а то восстанавливать зрение я не умею.

– Хорошо, – покорно сказал Джеймс, вставая и идя в другой угол мастерской за необходимым.

От Тони искрило как от электрической дуги. Казалось, любой неосторожный шаг мог превратить его в пепел, настолько велико было напряжение. Но Джеймс легко и привычно сократил это расстояние почти до нуля, протягивая маску и встречаясь с Тони взглядом.

Сложно бояться того, что уже случилось. Поэтому, если подумать, то Джеймсу оставалось просто ждать и наслаждаться тем, что осталось. Оттягивая момент, когда придётся действовать.


	13. Звонок

Джеймс положил трубку и невидящим взглядом уставился в зеркало. В голове всё ещё звучали обрывки короткого, по-военному чёткого разговора, суть которого сводилась к следующему: ему предлагали работу. Обучение новобранцев: занятие не только престижное, но ещё и неплохо оплачиваемое, особенно если учесть его пенсию. Один минус, далеко на севере, хотя возможно после жарких стран это как раз то самое, что ему нужно.

Всё складывалось идеально, ещё два месяца назад он и не мечтал бы о таком предложении. Сейчас же единственное, на что его хватило, это спросить об отсрочке. Ему дали два дня на раздумье, что было довольно щедрым с их стороны.

Джеймс не знал, хочет ли он соглашаться.

– Мистер Барнс, всё в порядке? – ДЖАРВИС негромко напомнил о себе, и Джеймс встряхнулся, сфокусировался на своём отражении и вымученно улыбнулся.

– Да, всё хорошо. Просто довольно неожиданный… звонок.

– Если вы позволите мне сказать, то это достаточно хорошее предложение, – мягко сказал ДЖАРВИС, вторя мыслям Джеймса. – Согласно моим данным, отклики о базе не содержат ничего негативного, да и это хороший шанс для вашей карьеры. Если вы собираетесь её продолжать, разумеется.

– Ну разумеется, – эхом откликнулся Джеймс и поморщился. С точки зрения военных, его здесь ничего не держало. Ни семьи, ни родных. Единственная профессия, которую он освоил в совершенстве – это военное ремесло. Здесь же его ждала работа или охранником, или в полиции, и то если возьмут с протезом.

Надо было соглашаться.

– Где сейчас Тони? – бездумно спросил Джеймс прежде, чем успел себя остановить.

– В мастерской, сэр.

– Я должен с ним поговорить. Узнать, сколько ещё он будет заниматься моим протезом, прежде чем принимать решение. Вдруг… он ещё не готов.

– Вы правы, – в голосе ДЖАРВИСа звучало понимание, и Джеймс стиснул зубы, чувствуя себя идиотом.

Его ничего здесь не держало. Или, его держал здесь Тони, он врос в него, стал зависим, хоть так и не смог в этом признаться. Казалось, то напряжение, что было между ними, вот-вот получит развитие, но ни один не перешёл черту.

Или всё это было в голове у Джеймса, а Тони просто оставался собой и ни о чём таком даже не думал.

Мысли в голове крутились всю дорогу до мастерской. Джеймс легко обогнул стоявшего на дороге Дубину, кивнул Лапе-Растяпе и остановился в паре шагов от стола, за которым работал Тони. Последний прототип, который вскоре должен был занять своё место на плече у Джеймса.

Джеймс машинально сжал рукой пустующий рукав футболки и привычно опёрся бедром о стол.

– Долго тебе ещё? – спросил он, видя, что Тони никак не среагировал на его появление.

– Пару часов, – Тони бросил на него рассеянный взгляд и снова уткнулся в сочленение руки, бережно шуруя там отвёрткой. – Он почти готов, только разберусь, почему он заедает в этом месте. Когда я сгибаю протез, он почему-то не хочет двигаться свободно, видно что-то мешает.

– Тони, – Джеймс закатил глаза. – Человеческие руки _так_ всё равно не гнутся.

– Это моя рука, – буркнул Тони, бросив на Джеймса полный недовольства взгляд. – Как захочу, так и будет гнуться, не жалуйся.

– Хорошо, не буду, – покладисто согласился он.

Тони снова полностью сконцентрировался на руке, и Джеймс вдруг понял, что не может. Что сейчас единственным его желанием было провести пальцами по шее Тони, запустить их в его волосы, прикусить загривок, переманивая всё внимание на себя. И чем дальше, тем сильнее это желание, а отвлекать Тони от дела, которому он посвящал всего себя, в которое окунался с полной самоотдачей, было бы просто подлостью.

А Джеймс не мог не ревновать.

– Мне предложили работу. Военные, работа с новобранцами. Единственное, придётся озаботиться тёплой одеждой, на Аляске сейчас холодно. Я ведь тебе уже не нужен, раз протез готов?

Джеймс увидел, как на мгновение замерла рука Тони, как он бросил один короткий и непонятный взгляд в его сторону. Голос его прозвучал совершенно обычно:

– Возможно, тебе придётся в будущем приехать на парочку презентаций, но не думаю, что с этим будут проблемы. Подключу Роуди, чтобы тебя отпустили. А так, можешь стартовать хоть сегодня вечером. Военные ведь не любят ждать, а?

– Ты прав, – с улыбкой кивнул Джеймс и отвёл глаза. – Тогда… я иду собираться?

– Иди. Я скажу ДЖАРВИСу, и он позовёт тебя, когда я закончу. Подсоединение пройдёт быстро… Ну, сам знаешь.

– Да. Спасибо тебе.

– Иди уже, – отсалютовал ему отвёрткой Тони. – Благодарить будешь, когда я закончу.

Джеймс кивнул и деревянным шагом отправился к двери. Ему почему-то казалось, что Тони смотрел ему вслед, хотя, если обернуться, то всё было не так.

Поэтому Джеймс не стал оборачиваться.


	14. Танец

Когда за Джеймсом закрылась дверь, Тони в раздражении отбросил отвёртку и запустил руку в волосы.

– Какого чёрта?

Он столько раз за последние недели ждал, что Джим захочет уйти, но когда тот действительно собрался, оказался не готов. Не удивительно, что военные не собирались окончательно отпускать Джима, и как только появилось свободное местечко, тут же сделали предложение, от которого сложно отказаться.

Тони их понимал. Он тоже очень хотел Джима себе, в своё личное пользование. И плевать на всех военных.

Протез лежал на столе немым укором, и Тони с отвращением взял его в руки. То мелкое заедание просто не существовало в природе, его работа была идеальна. Вот уже неделю как Тони просто придумывал отмазки, которые бы затянули присутствие Джима и не дали бы тому уйти. Тот, казалось, не возражал, не торопил ни словом, но военные позвонили и всё испортили.

Они всегда всё портили.

– ДЖАРВИС, когда Джиму надо будет выдвигаться?

– Теоретически, через два дня, сэр.

– В каком смысле теоретически? – Тони нахмурился и запрокинул голову, глядя в ту камеру, к которой он всегда обращался к ДЖАРВИСу, если не был занят.

– Мистер Барнс ещё не дал своего ответа. Позволю себе заметить, что сейчас мистер Барнс вместо сборов занят тем, что лежит лицом в подушку и не шевелится.

– Шпионишь за ним? – фыркнул Тони, чувствуя, как начинают подрагивать пальцы от волнения.

– Ну что вы, сэр, всего лишь собираю информацию.

Тони покрутил в руках протез, огладил самыми кончиками пальцев и бросил его на стол. Ему надо было поговорить с Джимом и срочно. К чёрту всё, он никогда не умел заводить отношения через долгое сближение. Всегда всё происходило сразу и с наскока, да и заканчивалось так же быстро.

С Джимом же не хотелось торопиться, ведь казалось, что у них всё время мира, которое внезапно сократилось до жалких сорока восьми часов.

К чёрту всё. Он выскажет, что накопилось, а дальше как повезёт.

ДЖАРВИС услужливо распахивал все двери, пока Тони нёсся к спальне Джима, и потому остановиться вышло лишь возле самой кровати, чудом не свалившись на неё.

Джим и так подскочил, глядя с искренней растерянностью в глазах:

– Что случилось? Что не так?

– Нет. Да. Случилось, – выдохнул Тони и присел на край кровати, упрямо глядя на Джима. – Ты уезжаешь.

На последней фразе в голос всё-таки пробралось обвинение, но Тони уже не мог остановиться, чувствуя, что его несёт.

– Ну… Да? – недоумённо подтвердил Джим, садясь ровно и склоняя голову на бок. Так сложнее было понять, что отражалось в его глазах.

– Ты уезжаешь на чёртову Аляску, это далеко.

– Всего лишь четыре тысячи миль.

– Проклятье, но я же не смогу вот так просто взять и завалиться к тебе со стаканчиком с кофе, чтобы пораздражать военных. Вернее, смогу, но не каждый день!

– Ну, только если ты не устроишь техническую революцию в двигателях для самолётов, – Джим улыбнулся, и Тони едва подавил желание просто дёрнуть его на себя и поцеловать. Он всё-таки цивилизованный человек, а не пещерный медведь, и сможет всё объяснить словами.

– Они что, не могли найти баз поближе? – проворчал Тони и сгрёб в руки кусок одеяла, чтобы себя хоть чем-то занять. Он чувствовал, как по нему скользит взгляд Джима и буквально горел от него. Ускорившееся время будто ускорило и метаболизм, и теперь всё то, что в начале тлело, дразня предвкушением, теперь разом вспыхнуло, заставляя ломиться вперёд.

– Не страшно, Тони, ты же сам сказал, всего пару презентаций, – сказал Джим, и Тони резко вскинул голову. Он успел заметить, как на губах появилась и тут же исчезла горькая болезненная улыбка, словно Джима их расставание совсем не радует.

«Какого чёрта, а», – подумал Тони, глядя на спокойное и доброжелательное лицо Джима, по которому всегда было сложно понять, что тот думает. Парочка жадных взглядов, когда Тони не видит, не в счёт. Но от них он каждый раз был просто в хлам, и проявись сейчас хотя бы их подобие, Тони бы точно не выдержал.

– Может и чаще. Нет, наверняка. Слушай, может, отложишь? Я договорюсь, если ты боишься, что потеряешь место. Ну, хоть на время презентации, а то ведь и правда затаскают по интервью и прочему.

– Тони, я не могу сидеть на твоей шее ещё дольше, – серьёзно сказал Джим, и будь у Тони в руках хоть что-то твёрдое и достаточно хрупкое, оно бы точно сломалось. – Ты и так сделал для меня столько, что мне жизни не хватит расплатиться. Ничего страшного, мне не привыкать к разъездам и бессонным неделям. Я появлюсь на презентациях столько раз, сколько надо, не переживай.

– Да плевать мне на презентации, – Тони потёр рукой лицо. – Я не хочу отношений на расстоянии, ясно?

– Что?..

– Отношений, да. В общем. Я тебя хочу, давно. Сразу, в общем-то, если ты не заметил. И не говори, что не заметил, этого просто не может быть, обычно все понимают и замечают. Хотя обычно и я более откровенен, но не мог же я быть настолько скрытным, что ты не понял.

– Тони.

– Джим, я понимаю, что ты взрослый и хочешь работать. Я бы тоже хотел. Но что, у военных баз поближе, что ли нет, а? Чёрт, я что-то не то говорю… Опять. Вот поэтому я всегда терпеть не мог общаться словами, мне проще было сделать и разгребать последствия. С тобой надо было так же, но нет, мне же захотелось сделать хоть раз всё правильно.

– Тони!

– Что? – Тони выдохнул, глядя в расширенные зрачки Джима, находившиеся внезапно совсем близко. Он и не заметил, когда тот успел нависнуть над ним, почти касаясь.

– Не тараторь. Я понял. Да.

– Что «да»?

– Я тоже тебя хочу, – медленно и внятно сказал Джим, словно в противовес тому, как всё это из себя выплёскивал Тони. – И тебя, и отношений, и что ты там ещё предлагаешь – да.

– Не боишься последствий? – Тони подался вперёд, говоря это почти в самые губы Джима. По телу пробегали мурашки, и остро хотелось разорвать это мгновение, спровоцировать на действие, но предохранители ещё держались, хотя горело, казалось, всё.

Было что-то упоительное в том, чтобы в последний раз отложить то, что он хотел себе больше всего.

– Ты весь одно сплошное последствие. Меня устраивает.

Сирена, прозвучавшая над их головами, больно ударила по ушам, заставив их разлететься в разные стороны. В руке Джима моментально оказался пистолет, хотя где он его прятал до этого, было непонятно. Сам Тони отчаянно матерился себе под нос, чувствуя острое разочарование и бешенную ярость от того, что их посмели прервать.

– Грёбанные пидорасы!

– По-моему пидорасы здесь как раз мы с тобой, – весело сказал Джим и улыбнулся так, что Тони словно продрало. Он ведь уже был почти у него в руках, весь, с этим своим скрытым огнём, лихой улыбкой, и невероятно гибким для своей массы телом. О, он помнил, как Джим двигался, танцуя и вырубая нападавших одного за другим. – А они просто асоциальные личности, которые зачем-то пробрались в твой дом.

– Мы с тобой ещё ничего не успели, – проворчал Тони, подходя к двери и осторожно выглядывая из-за неё. Коридор пока был пуст, их ещё не успели найти, но это лишь вопрос времени. А Джим – тут Тони пробрало уже ужасом – был лишь с одной рукой. – А они просто недовольны тем, что я перекрыл нелегальную поставку моего оружия для их террористических нужд. И уже во второй раз пришли выразить своё мнение.

– Я ими займусь.

– Джим, нет! Ты без протеза.

– А ты без пистолета. И дай мне почувствовать себя полезным. Это всё же моя работа.

Джим мягким шагом подошёл к нему и оттеснил за спину, выходя в коридор первым. Тони закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он помнил, где лежит его заначка с оружием и был уверен, что легко сможет до неё добраться. А вдвоём они уж точно расправятся со всеми врагами, которые встретятся им на пути.

Только в этот раз надо не забыть про главное.

– ДЖАРВИС, – позвал Тони, зная, что в этот раз того не отключили, и всё получится. – Не забудь записать то, как дерётся Джим. Со всех ракурсов. Уж этот танец я точно буду пересматривать перед сном!


	15. Чипсы

– Как он? – спросила Пеппер, обеспокоенно заглядывая за плечо. На своих высоченных шпильках она легко могла это сделать. Джеймс улыбнулся и посторонился, давая ей возможность пройти.

– Капризен, ноет и не хочет лежать, хотя даже доползти до соседнего кресла без помощи не в состоянии. Думаю, ещё несколько дней смогу удерживать его от мастерской.

– Как всегда, – вздохнула Пеппер и благодарно положила руку ему на плечо. – Он спит?

– Притворяется, – без тени раскаяния сдал Джеймс, потому что врать было себе дороже, да и Тони заслужил, умудрившись подговорить Дубину притащить ему в спальню паяльник. Ладно хоть Джеймс задержался в ванной и успел отобрать прежде, чем Тони спалил простыни. – Боится, что ты будешь его отчитывать.

– Я лучше подожду, пока он не придёт в себя достаточно, чтобы завалить его бумажками. Благо они не тяжёлые, а сбежать он пока всё равно не сможет.

– Жестоко, – одобрительно сказал Джеймс, чем заслужил ещё одну благодарную улыбку. Пеппер ушла, звонко стуча каблучками, и он сам вернулся к Тони, который лежал, закутавшись в плед с головой, только глаза и сверкали. Его опять знобило, что было не удивительно для человека с пулевым ранением.

– Предатель, – обвинил его Тони, когда Джеймс сел на пол рядом, так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне.

– Это же Пеппер. Кто я такой, чтобы ей возражать?

– Ну я же могу.

– Конечно, ведь ты – Тони Старк, – Джеймс улыбнулся в ответ на ворчание, он-то видел, что Тони было приятно очередное подтверждение, пусть и в шутливой форме, что им восхищаются.

Джеймс же был готов говорить об этом с утра до вечера. Если Тони, конечно, не творил очередную, вредную для здоровья глупость.

Отвернувшись к телевизору, где внимательный ДЖАРВИС вновь запустил поставленный на паузу фильм, Джеймс с удовольствием разглядывал безупречные ноги Джейми Ли Кёртис. Он знал этот фильм наизусть, но ничто не мешало вновь насладиться и неловко-горячей сценой соблазнения Шварцнеггера, и взрывным танго. Рука сама собой потянулась за чипсой, и ворчание за спиной стало громче.

– Врач запретил тебе есть солёное.

– Но мне очень хочется.

– Я и так дал тебе с утра твой кофе.

– Ну всего одну!

– И позволил лежать здесь, а не в своей постели, хотя тебе желательно как можно меньше двигаться.

– Это насилие над личностью, что ты ешь – а я не могу.

– Чёрт с тобой, – позорно быстро сдался Джеймс, зная, что всё равно не сможет устоять перед Тони. Тот умел уговаривать если не словом, то взглядом, и в очередной раз испытывать его на себе было слишком жестоко. – Но только одну!

– Ну, хоть так, – согласился Тони. Его глаза смеялись.

Джеймс не глядя засунул руку в пакет и вытащил одну небольшую чипсу. Поднеся её к самым губам, он даже не успел среагировать, как Тони со змеиной скоростью дёрнул головой вперёд, захватывая добычу вместе с пальцами. По коже скользнул горячий язык, слизывая с неё соль, и Джеймса пробило крупной дрожью от того, сколько обещания было в этом жесте.

Тони умел мстить. И всегда знал, как это сделать, если ему очень хочется.

Отобрав руку, Джеймс снова повернулся к телевизору и невидящим взглядом уставился в экран. Умом он понимал, что не должен так откровенно реагировать на провокации Тони, но, чёрт возьми, они едва успели объясниться, прежде чем случилось это чёртово ранение, и теперь пока из бока Тони не перестанет хлестать кровь от любого неосторожного движения, все физические нагрузки под запретом.

Обычно Джеймс гордился своей выдержкой. Сейчас он понимал, что ничерта у него нет.

– Знаешь, чипсы довольно хреновая замена тебя.

– Знаю, – со вздохом подтвердил Джеймс.

– Чёртов стрелок, не мог, что ли промахнуться, – пробурчал Тони, пододвигаясь ближе к краю дивана. Джеймс улыбнулся и откинул голову назад, так, что Тони свернулся вокруг в неё полукругом и мог касаться рукой волос.

– Он получил по заслугам.

– Хоть что-то радует в этой жизни.

Джеймс закрыл глаза, растворяясь в той лёгкой ласке, что сейчас мог дарить ему Тони. Несмотря ни на что, ни на ранение, ни на испытанный ужас, когда он увидел Тони истекающим кровью, чувство, испытываемой им здесь и сейчас, было чистым и незамутнённым.

Он был счастлив как никто прежде.


End file.
